yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 060
い パンドラ | romaji = Burakku Majishan Tsukai Pandora | japanese translated = User of the Black Magician - Pandora | episode number = 60 | japanese air date = June 19, 2001 | english air date = February 8, 2003 | japanese opening = S H U F F L E | japanese ending = The Afternoon of that Day あの日の午後 | english opening = Season Two theme | english ending = }} "The Master of Magicians, Part 1", known as "The Black Magician User - Pandora" in the Japanese version, is the sixtieth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on June 19, 2001, and in the United States on February 8, 2003. Major events *Kaiba faces off against a Battle City Duelist who was harassing another. He uses "Obelisk the Tormentor". *Marik now knows where "Obelisk The Tormentor" is after Kaiba used it. He remembers how he stole the other two Egyptian God cards from a cave in Egypt and threatened Ishizu for the final one, also revealing in the flashback that he is her brother. *Yami Yugi is told to enter a circus tent by a harlequin whose "master" is wating inside. **Yugi enters a real life Mystic Box and disappears into an underground chamber, which blocks the transmission to the KaibaCorp building. *He meets Arkana, who also has a "Dark Magician" in his deck, but this one looks different to Yugi's. He challenges Yugi to a Duel. *Both Duelists have their ankles locked so they cannot escape. As they lose life points, a buzzsaw will approach them and slice off their legs if they lose (in the dub, the loser will be sent to the Shadow Realm via a Dark Energy Disc). A box holding a key will open for the winner. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Arkana, Part 1 Turn 1: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Arkana Arkana's opening hand contains "The Mystical Guillotine", "Mystic Tomato", "Beckon to the Dark", "Doll of Demise", and "Dark Magician". Since Arkana cheated in shuffling his Deck, he has his own "Dark Magician" in his hand. Arkana draws "Legion the Fiend Jester" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1300/1500) in Defense Position. Arkana intends to Tribute his "Legion" and another monster on his next turn in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician". Turn 3: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. His hand contains "Card Destruction", "Celtic Guardian", "Kuriboh", "Beaver Warrior", and "Full Moon". Since Yami Yugi doesn't trust in Arkana's shuffling, he activates "Card Destruction" to force both players to discard their entire hand and draw cards equal to the number of cards they just discarded. Arkana draws five cards while Yami Yugi draws four. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Brain Control" to take control of "Legion the Fiend Jester" until the End Phase. He then Tributes "Legion the Fiend Jester" and "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. "Dark Magician" attacks directly (Arkana 4000 → 1500). Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptations * In the Japanese version, the loser will have their legs cut off by a buzzsaw. In the English dub, the saws are replaced by the Dark Energy Discs that would send the loser's mind to the Shadow Realm. ** The saws glow in the English dub to make them look like Dark Energy Discs. * A scene of Zeus sealing the box and Pandora opening it, and tiny little hope left in the bottom of the box, is cut from the English version. * Numerous changes were made to shots of the hands of both Duelists, including the addition of Egyptian Gods it would be impossible for them to have. Pictures and details can be found here. * The harlequin that points out where Yugi has to go is silent in the original. In the dub, he speaks to Yugi while pointing but doesn't move his mouth. Errors * In the dub, many cards in each Duelists' hands are changed to cards that are impossible for them to have. ** After Summoning "Legion the Fiend Jester", when Arkana looks back into his hand The Winged Dragon of Ra can be seen behind "Dark Magician". Besides Arkana not having this card, it couldn't be in his hand if he did, as his opening hand was shown, and the first card he drew had to be the Fiend Jester. ** Then, after Yugi activates "Card Destruction", "Obelisk the Tormentor" can be seen in Arkana's hand, despite not being in his hand moments earlier (and, of course, Kaiba possessing Obelisk) * When Yugi plays "Card Destruction", it is seen on his Duel Disk in Defense Position instead of "Alpha The Magnet Warrior". * Ironically, despite the fact that Mystic Tomato's card art was changed to the US version, the hologram was not changed to reflect this. Quotes Mokuba: (to Koji Nagumo) If you want to stay in this tournament, you’re gonna have to do what I say! Koji Nagumo: Or what? (growls) Seto Kaiba: (from behind him) Or you’ll have to deal with me. Koji Nagumo: (turns around to see Seto Kaiba) What’d you say? (Kaiba takes one step over to him and stops, giving him a cool stare) Mokuba: (grins upon seeing Seto) Hey, bro! Koji Nagumo: (suddenly realizes who it is) Se — Seto Kaiba? Seto Kaiba: When you speak to my brother that way, you dishonor me and the Battle City tournament. And besides, I have very little patience for bullies. Seto Kaiba: No one messes with my little brother, especially with an Egyptian God Card in my deck. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes